Oda al amor y la amargura
by Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo
Summary: Un día dos niños se encuentran en un jardín, al atardecer prometen estar juntos por siempre pero el destino los separa mas no saben que será el mismo destino el que los juntará de nuevo, solo que ahora tendrán que afrontar lo que viene. Ver perfil
1. Conociéndote, mi primer amigo

Notas de la publicadora (osease yo, Meani_Kone):

Holaaaa a todos jeje, pues este es un fic SasuNaru, que nació a principios de año haha, es un universo alterno en el que Sasuke y Naruto por azares del destino se reencuentran después de muchos años…

Desde un principio les hago la aclaración que esta historia NO es MIA, sino de mi adorada one-sama Vane (alias Tzusuky en MY) y pues le pedi el favor de que me dejara publicar su historia por aca, porque esta muy buenaaa! Y tiene muy buena trama, pero bueno… sin mas… el primer capi… disfutenlooo!!

* * *

_*~.Oda al amor y la amargura.~*_

**Capitulo 1.**

La academia Akatsuki, es un colegio privado, en donde para entrar se necesita de poder financiar las costosas colegiaturas, la mayoría de los chicos que asisten a ese colegio son de un alto nivel económico, como hijos de funcionarios importantes, empresarios y multimillonarios de Japón .Sin embargo no todos los que estudian ahí tienen las mismas condiciones…

Han concluido las clases en la academia, el otoño se siente en todas partes, los arboles se pintan de naranja y rojo mientras el dorado sol empieza a esconderse a lo lejos tras los enormes edificios de la cuidad, se podría escuchar el viento soplar por el extenso campus ,si no fuera por el ruido dentro del edificio de natación en donde un grupo de chicos que porta el uniforme del equipo de soccer , al parecer están muy entretenidos molestando ,como de costumbre ,a un joven de rubios cabellos que por su complexión delicada no es capaz de defenderse solo ante todos sus atacantes.

–que te pasa pequeño gato miedoso, acaso no la quieres? –Dice en un tono burlón el capitán del equipo de soccer mientras sostiene en lo alto una carpeta con varios documentos en su interior. El joven capitán es hijo de una de las familias más importantes del país, la familia Hyuuga, la cual tiene una enorme influencia dentro de los clubes deportivos de todo Japón.

–Oye basta!!!…que pretendes hacer con eso, a ti no te sirve…Regrésamela!!- Responde el chico de rubios cabellos mientras forcejea con dos jóvenes mas que lo sostienen por los brazos a modo de mantenerlo quieto para evitar que se le vaya encima al chico de ojos grises que tiene la carpeta.

- Hey, tranquilo no querrás que esto se moje –dice Neji el capitán del equipo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la alberca sosteniéndola por encima de ella –O si? –vuelve la mirada hacia el chico rubio, preguntando irónicamente.

Noooo, detente…!!! -Grita con fuerza el chico de ojos azules –¿Dime que es lo que te he hecho para que me trates de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí...?

Neji furioso se dirige rápidamente al chico rubio, lo toma por el cabello y le dice gritando- Que es lo que quiero de ti?... no te hagas el importante, que te hace suponer que yo quiero algo de ti, mírate, eres como un perrito callejero, y crees q yo deseo algo de ti, por favor , no me hagas reír.. –El chico rubio mira desesperado al joven que lo sostiene fuertemente del cabello, algunas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas pues el dolor es inmenso y la impotencia todavía mas.

Lee, uno de los jóvenes que llego con Neji, alto y de complexión muy delgada le sujeta la mano, mientras lo interrumpe para decirle –Oiga capitán ¿no cree que ya es demasiado?, será mejor que nos vayamos… los del equipo de natación podrían venir en cualquier momento –Comenta mirándolo con preocupación para que suelte al rubio.

-No seas imbécil…Lee!!, los del equipo de natación salieron hace un par de horas será difícil que alguien se quedara hasta tarde por aquí - Contesta colerizado el joven de ojos grises –Esto se esta poniendo aburrido –dice mientras suelta la chico rubio y corriendo hacia la alberca toma velocidad para lanzar con fuerza la carpeta hacia el agua regando todo su contenido en el trayecto y terminando en medio de la alberca, Neji da media vuelta y se dirige a la salida –Bien creo que eso es todo, si deberás deseas tanto tu carpeta porque no vas tu por ella… si es que puedes… miedosito.., vámonos muchachos esto se acaba aquí, suéltenlo!!

Los chicos que sujetaban al joven rubio lo sueltan haciendo que caiga de rodillas y todos salen del edificio.

El joven de ojos azules mira la cantidad de hojas regadas en toda la alberca algunas de ellas están cerca de la orilla, sabe bien que no podrá ir por las demás , pero al menos si intentara alcanzar algunas de las que están mas cerca seria suficiente – Maldición!!!...todo esta arruinado…No me queda de otra , será mejor que me apresure a recoger las que pueda espero que no se arruinen mas, bueno después de todo que mas me puede pasar –Decía esto mientras caminaba hacia la alberca y limpiaba sus lagrimas para poder colocarse de rodillas para alcanzar algunas de las hojas.

–Esa esta muy lejos!!!, no podre alcanzarla… a menos que me suba al pequeño trampolín ,para tratar de acercarme mas, aunque es muy peligroso, si llegara a caerme estaré en problemas, no se nadar y además me da miedo la piscina…pero… no hay otra opción…yo tengo q entregar esto mañana ...Lo hare!!!-Y arrastrándose por la tabla del trampolín intentaba llegar hasta donde se encontraba su objetivo.

–Ya casi…un poco mas –Intentaba estirar mas la mano para poder alcanzarla aunque su posición no era muy cómoda –La tengo!!! –La emoción hizo que se olvidara un poco de su propia seguridad y aunque su objetivo había sido alcanzado el destino le tenia una mala jugada , una de sus manos resbalo por la orilla de la tabla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estrepitosamente a la alberca ,el miedo se apodero de él , su pánico por no saber nadar provoco que perdiera la oportunidad de poder luchar para salir de ahí, el aire estaba terminándole y mientras se hundía pudo visualizar la figura de alguien nadando para acercarse a el antes de que terminara inconsciente…

–Hey….Hey...-Escuchaba el chico rubio a lo lejos, al tratar de abrir los ojos solo podía observar una silueta por encima de el – Oye estas bien?, Oye no…no te desmayes de nuevo, estas bien?-Preguntaba de forma insistente, mientras el chico rubio trataba de enfocar a la persona que se encontraba mirándolo desde lo alto, lo primero que pudo observar fueron un par de ojos negros, profundos que lo miraban fijamente y se quedo ahí tirado solo observando la profundidad de esos negros ojos que parecían absorberlo hacia un enorme vacio…

–Estas bien? –El joven que lo observaba le pregunto de nuevo.

El chico rubio reaccionado y se levanto de un solo salto-Mi carpeta ¡!!!- grito un poco exaltado

El joven que lo había salvado de morir ahogado yacía sentado a lado suyo y solo le dirigió algunas palabras –¿Te… refieres a… esto? –le dijo de forma pausada mientras le enseñaba el conjunto de hojas mojadas y una carpeta, el joven rubio volteo estrepitosamente –Si!!.. Es esa –Las tomo de las manos del joven que se las mostro y miro que las hojas ahora estaban borrosas, pues la tinta se había corrido con el agua, al tratar de agarrarlas el papel se rompía con mucha facilidad , lo que hacia todo eso inservible, El joven rubio miraba como su trabajo se disolvía por causa de la humedad del agua, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar así que bajo la cabeza para evitar que el otro chico que estaba a su lado no lo viese llorar, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas cayendo al suelo, haciendo que el otro muchacho se percatara de lo que le sucedía por lo que decidió levantarse para tomar algo de una banca cercana a la alberca.

–Lo siento, No sabia que eso era tan importante para ti –Dijo el joven de ojos negros mientras le arrojaba una toalla en la cabeza

–No es tu culpa… –contesto el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos

El chico de ojos negros un poco enfadado le contesto –Eres un idiota, acaso eso es mas importante para ti que preferiste arriesgar la vida de esta manera con tal de tenerlo de nuevo…No te entiendo –Dijo mientras daba media vuelta – será mejor que te laves, el agua de la alberca no es nada higiénica créeme- le comento mientras caminaba hacia la banca en donde se encontraba una mochila deportiva y ropa.

El chico rubio se levanto rápido camino hacia el otro joven y le dijo –Pero no tengo mas ropa para cambiarme!!! como quieres que me asee en este instante si no tengo que po… –No pudo terminar la frase ya que el otro muchacho lo tomo del brazo y lo dirigió hacia los vestidores , Ya adentro el chico de ojos negros le arrojo un uniforme deportivo del mismo colegio

–Toma te lo prestare, anda las regaderas están al fondo, quítate esa ropa mojada y metete a bañar, eso evitara que pesques un resfriado.

El chico rubio se sorprendió un poco por lo que se atrevió a preguntar –¿Como puedes ser tan amable con alguien a quien no conoces?–Le dijo mientras se quitaba el saco del uniforme

El joven de negros cabellos dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios –bien si es eso lo que te incomoda pues lo resolveré –Estirando la mano en dirección al joven rubio dijo –Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, de 3to grado, mucho gusto…

El chico de ojos azules estaba impactado y mientras tomaba su mano el también se presento –Soy… Na…Naruto…..Uzumaki Naruto –Decía mientras quedaba perplejo al darse cuenta de quien era el joven al que estaba saludando…

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido al momento de tocar sus manos, una extraña sensación de familiaridad, no, era mas como cariño los invadía ,el rubio en ese momento solo podía pensar –…Uchiha Sasuke, no será…, pero el es el capitán del equipo de natación, le ha dado tres trofeos de primer lugar de las nacionales al colegio, fue campeón del torneo estatal a los 12 años, es todo una leyenda de la natación, el joven mas popular de la escuela, nunca pensé que tendría el honor de conocerlo, y mejor aun de hablar con el.. –Naruto observaba con detenimiento, detalle a detalle a la persona que se encontraba frente a el, mientras se decía a si mismo –Nunca imagine que en persona seria así… que tonterías estoy pensando –miraba directamente a sus ojos, unos ojos negros eternos, inmensos como el cielo en una noche estrellada que denotaban orgullo y soledad al mismo tiempo, ese cabello negro aun mojado y desordenado que enmarcaba a la perfección ese fino rostro casi inexpresivo, si no fuera por una sonrisa media dibujada por esos finos labios sobre él, ese cuerpo bien formado y delgado de pálida y suave piel que hacia ver aun mas misterioso a su joven salvador….

–Mmm… Uzumaki heee?, la verdad es q no había oído hablar de ti –decía Sasuke mientras le soltaba la mano y sonreía un poco mas descarado – Bueno como sea ahora ya me conoces… No?, ya no hay problema en que uses mi ropa, a mi me parece que somos casi de la misma talla, así que apúrate, es tarde y afuera hace frio, no te querrás resfriar o si?...

–Pero si uso tu ropa ¿tu que es lo que te pondrás?–pregunta Naruto un poco preocupado

Olvidas que también tengo que usar el mismo uniforme de gala que tu?... , soy de el mismo colegio –responde el azabache sacando el uniforme de su casillero –y que esperas?...metete a bañar usuratonkachi…

Hee si!, enseguida –contesta el ojiazul mientras se empieza a quitar la camisa y los zapatos, rápidamente se dirige hacia las regaderas para poder lavarse.

Sasuke sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que hacia tan importante esa carpeta y en lo que Naruto prendía la regadera , el chico de cabello azabache hecho un pequeño vistazo al interior de la carpeta, cuando la abrió, se quedo tan sorprendido al ver que las hojas mojadas contenían partituras de música que no correspondían a ninguna sinfonía o concierto de piano que haya escuchado nunca ( el sabia leer un poco de música puesto que su educación como niño rico lo requería) miro el ritmo y lo poco que alcanzo a distinguir de entre todas esas borrosas notas le pareció hermoso, eso hizo que aumentara su curiosidad por saber todo lo referente a ese delicado rubio.

Dirigiéndose a las regaderas empezó a hacerle preguntas –Y dime de que grado eres?, no lo mencionaste cuando te presentaste – Dijo recargándose en la puerta que divide a las regaderas de los vestidores, mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho…

-Haa… ee… si…perdón si fui descortés sempai –Dijo el ojiazul mientras lavaba su cabello-Soy de 1do grado-

-Aaa, ya veo, y dime ¿que hacías tan tarde en el colegio, tienes club después de clases o te quedas a regularizarte en alguna materia?...-Pregunto el Uchiha observando directamente a Naruto mientras se bañaba…

-¿Ah, eso?... Hee bueno en las materias estoy bien, me quedo después de clases porque tengo practica de piano, y casi siempre salgo tarde porque me quedo a practicar mas tiempo… es solo eso…- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y evitar la de su sempai

El azabache se quedo mirando un rato en silencio, le parecía espectacular lo que sus ojos miraban en ese momento, el dorso desnudo de Naruto era tan delgado que daba la apariencia de ser tan frágil , ese rubio cabello que caía por su cara, parecían mas los dorados rayos de sol que cualquier otra cosa, el agua que se deslizaba lentamente por toda su piel de color durazno que cubría ese delicado cuerpo dando la sensación de tener la misma textura de esa fruta y esos enormes ojos azules, infinitos como el cielo y profundos como el mar, hacían de su visión algo sumamente exquisito…

Después de reaccionar se dedico a indagar en las posibles acciones que llevarían al accidente del día de hoy –Y dime ¿que asunto pendiente traes con los del equipo de fútbol?, ¿fueron ellos los que te trajeron aquí no es así? –preguntaba mientras volteaba el rostro para evitar que el rubio viera sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Naruto un poco extrañado por la pregunta solo se quedo en silencio, cerro la regadera y se dispuso a salir de ahí, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que había sido inoportuno, se puso derecho y miro como el ojiazul pasaba de largo a lado suyo…

-Disculpa si te he ofendido, no fue mi intención incomodarte, si no me quieres decir nada no te juzgare no te preocupes –Decía el Uchiha mientras caminaba tras el rubio.

El ojiazul se sentó en la banca en donde se encontraban sus ropas mojadas y el conjunto deportivo que le había proporcionado su sempai – ¿Como es que sabes que fueron los del equipo de fútbol?... Yo… no te comente nada… además ellos…no….

Sasuke lo interrumpió alzando un poco la voz en un tono muy serio –Vi cuando ellos salían del edificio…

Naruto un poco avergonzado no tubo mas remedio que decir la verdad –No todos los de esta escuela están muy contentos con mi presencia por ser un caso "especial", la mayoría de los que saben la razón de porque estoy en esta escuela se portan "así" conmigo, y los del equipo de fútbol no son la excepción –Hablaba mientras se sacudía el cabello.

–Mmm, no te entiendo, explícate –Decía el azabache mientras se colocaba frente a el.

–Escucha tal vez si te cuento dejaras de verme como lo haces ahora, y yo… ya no quiero mas enemigos en esta escuela, si de por si es difícil sobrellevarla solo y con los pocos que me odian, ahora echarme encima al equipo de natación ya seria demasiado… –Comenta el rubio con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

El ojinegro cerro los ojos y le dijo - eres muy gracioso, aunque parezca lo contrario, yo no me llevo bien con todo el equipo de natación, en realidad, no tengo amigos dentro del club, ¿es irónico no? –Le comenta con un poco de nostalgia reflejada en su rostro.

–Soy Adoptado y estuve estudiando en Londres, después de pasar por varios colegios, empecé a aprender japonés, ya que mi tutor me había mandado un aviso de que me mandaría a esta academia, para desarrollar y reafirmar mis conocimientos en música, ya que dicen que es la mejor y así es como llegue a Akatsuki – mientras trataba de contener la tristeza que sentía al recordar todo eso

Sasuke, estaba mas que impactado, jamás se había imaginado que alguien tan delicado como Naruto tuviera un pasado así, se quedo un momento en silencio para ordenar sus pensamientos y después poder hablar –Bien… pues a mi no me importa si tienes o no padres, o si eres o no del mismo nivel económico que los demás… así que apresúrate y vístete te esperare afuera –tomo su mochila que había arreglado con anterioridad, se coloco el saco del uniforme y salió de ahí.

Naruto miro como ese chico de pálida piel salía, y supuso que el también tomaría la misma actitud que los demás, así que se apresuro a vestirse, tomo sus ropas mojadas que Sasuke había metido en una bolsa plástica, la carpeta que se encontraba a su lado y salió de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo conteniendo el llanto, pensaba que el ojinegro ya se habría ido, así que paso de largo por la puerta principal cuando alguien lo tomo del brazo…

–Oye, te dije que te esperaba en la entrada, ¿acaso pretendías dejarme? –Dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al rubio

-Sasuke!!! –los ojos azules de Naruto estaban llenos de lagrimas y tenían indicios de q en cualquier momento las dejaría escapar –No!!!... perdón digo sempai –decía mientras se inclinaba para pedir disculpas y aprovechando para limpiarse las pequeñas gotitas de sus ojos –Es solo que supuse que… ya se habría ido.

El ojinegro lo miro un poco divertido –Deja de decirme sempai haces que me sienta viejo, al parecer no soy bueno calculando tallas, por lo visto mi ropa te quedo un poco grande, bien como sea, vamos al estacionamiento, te llevare a casa –comentaba mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar.

–¿Co…como?, o no es necesario, caminaré hacia la salida y tomare un taxi!!! –Decía Naruto apenado mientras corría tras su sempai.

Sasuke hacia como que no oía nada, después de caminar un largo tramo, llegaron frente a un deportivo rojo, el rubio no podía creer que ese fuera el auto de su sempai… ¿como alguien tan joven podría manejar algo tan caro?, el azabache quito la alarma del auto y se dispuso a entrar, abrió la puerta del copiloto y le hizo una seña al Uzumaki para que entrara al auto.

La noche ya había llegado a la ciudad, el pelinegro puso un poco de música para romper ese silencio incomodo que se sentía dentro del auto, púes desde que salieron de la escuela nadie había dicho nada y mientras manejaba pregunto al ojiazul la dirección del lugar donde vivía, Naruto le señalo que calles que debía seguir y en poco tiempo estaban frente al edificio donde el rubio vivía, nunca imagino que un chico como el Naruto viviera en un lugar tan popular para la gente de dinero, el edificio de departamentos enorme ubicado en la zona residencial de la ciudad.

El Uzumaki bajo del auto tomo sus cosas e invito a Sasuke a pasar para tomar el té –Vamos, entra será la forma de agradecerte por traerme hasta aquí- le dijo por la ventanilla del auto

El Uchiha miro su reloj, ya era un poco tarde y el debía hacer todavía los deberes de la escuela, así que solo pudo contestarle – Hoy no puedo créeme, será otro día… lo prometo.

Encendió de nuevo el auto, se despidió de Naruto y se arranco en dirección a su casa, el rubio se quedo un rato mirando el auto hasta que desapareció de su vista y después decidió entrar al edificio.

Mientras Sasuke manejaba pensaba en lo interesante que había sido aquel encuentro con el rubio, estaba un poco inquieto por lo que había sentido en los vestidores al ver a ese joven de ojos azules bañándose ,al apartar un instante la vista del camino se percato de un objeto que se encontraba en el asiento en donde había estado minutos atrás sentado el ojiazul, se orillo y tomo el objeto del asiento, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un celular, lo miro y con una risita un poco maldosa sabia que esa sería la razón para poder verlo de nuevo, metió el celular en la guantera del auto, y se arranco de nuevo, está vez con un objetivo en mente… descubrir que era lo que tenia de especial Naruto que lo hacia sentir de esa manera ...

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Pues, aca el primer capi…

Dejenme y les digo, que me tome cierta libertad de corregir alguno errores… bueno, solo los mas notorios… si por ahí se me pasó alguno avisen jeje… se les apreciaría mucho, en verdad que si… y bueno… no se olviden de dejar sus reviews…

Trataré de subir la próxima semana y si no… pues cada 15 días porque las tareas, mi familia y otras cosas, no me dejan casi tiempo para mi , pero bueno… cuidenseee! Y gracias por leer hasta aca… ^^


	2. Cuidando de ti

Holaaa! Wenas tods jeje… kuez komo verán aca les traigo el segundo capi… y pues… si, perdonen los "Horrores" ortográficos XD y puessss! amigs lectores! Aquí les dejo el comentario de la autora del fic… recuerden que no es mio XD jejeje

**Tzusuky: "****Ok Ok si se que tiene muchos errores jejeje, ya saben cuando uno escribe rapido aveces se pasan ese tipo de detalles, tratare de corregirlo lo más pronto posible, gracias por sus comentarios y claro que sale itachi jejeje es uno de los estelares, aunque no se si les agrade el papel que desempeña en este fic, bueno gracias a ****tods**** por leer y por dejar sus comentarios seran tomados en cuenta, nos vemos en el proximo capi..."**

Y sin más… el capitulo 2 XD

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Cuidando de ti…**

Otro día mas comienza en el colegio, las hojas de los arboles yacen por donde quiera en el piso, el viento es fuerte, el clima nublado, nada raro para ser un día de otoño como cada año, sin embargo este año seria diferente…

Las clases han empezado aunque no todos lo grupos tengan profesor. El grupo del pequeño rubio hoy no es la excepción, los chicos avientan bolitas de papel a todos lados, algunos juegan con un balón de futbol americano y otros, como Neji y compañía, aprovechan el tiempo para buscar a quien molestar…

Naruto por su parte se encuentra sentado en su pupitre mirando por le ventana, no tiene buen aspecto, luce un poco decaído, sus mejillas un poco rosadas y su mirada perdida en el inmenso campus de la escuela.

-Hey… miren quien esta aquí –Dice el joven Hyuuga mientras se coloca frente a Naruto – Juguemos a algo Na-ru-to– y haciéndole señas a dos de sus compañeros, se le acerca al oído y le susurra – será mejor que no te opongas o te ira peor…-

Sin embargo el pequeño ojiazul no tiene intenciones de nada como para enfrentarles, así que solo baja la mirada resignado a lo que viene; dos chicos lo toman de los brazos como el día anterior y lo conducen hasta la azotea, Neji va tras ellos y al llegar a este lugar lo arrojan hacia enfrente, mientras el muchacho de ojos grises le quita el saco del uniforme dejándolo solo con la delegada camisa del mismo.

–Bien pequeño traidor… hoy te quedaras aquí, toma clases con las aves… por cierto que el capitán de el equipo de natación te haya salvado ayer no quiere decir que ya sean amigos, pero hoy no podrá evitar que te quedes aquí, por lo menos no hasta que terminen las clases… Nos vemos perdedor, que disfrutes de la vista y… ¡no te vayas a resfriar…! –grita el capitán mientras cierra la puerta que da acceso a la azotea poniendo el pasador por dentro, lo que hace imposible que Naruto la pudiera abrir desde su posición actual.

El chico rubio se acercó a la puerta y empezó a tocar con desesperación para que alguien le escuchase, pero nadie hizo caso y dejo de insistir, hacía mucho frio ahí arriba y las fuerzas se le acababan poco a poco… pronto empezó a llover… aunque no duró mucho tiempo.

Naruto no se apareció por lo que restaba del día a sus clases, cuando estas terminaron Sasuke fue a buscarlo a su salón para devolverle su celular pero no lo encontró ahí, así que imagino que se encontraba en sus clases de piano, fue hacia la sala de música pero ahí el profesor que impartía clase le comentó que no se había presentado al ensayo de esa tarde, desconcertado salió de la sala y decidió ir a preguntar a alguien del mismo grupo del ojiazul para saber si aun estaba dentro del colegio…

El joven Lee, antes de salir de la academia miro a lo alto del edificio, se hacía tarde y el viento corría aun mas fuerte; no había visto al pequeño de ojos azules en todo el día y con un poco de remordimiento decidió regresar para saber que había sucedido con el; al abrir la puerta de la azotea miró a Naruto sentado a un lado, se veía peor que en la mañana… al escuchar la puerta volteó para asegurarse de quien se trataba.

El joven de cejas de azotador y de extraño corte al mirar el estado del ojiazul, se apresuró a levantarlo del piso, llevaba los objetos personales del rubio que había recogido del salón en el camino, le coloco el saco que Neji le había quitado y le dio su abrigo para que se lo pusiera, entrego sus cosas sin pronunciar palabra alguna, antes de alejarse de ahí solo le dijo…

–Por…Por favor no me odies, yo no tuve nada que ver esta vez, será mejor de que te vallas, ya es tarde y no te vez bien… mejor vete a descansar a tu casa…. Y por favor, no le comentes a nadie que fui yo el que te abrió la puerta… sabes bien que me meterías en muchos problemas –después de dicho esto, Lee bajó corriendo las escaleras, sin regresar a mirar un poco a Naruto…

El chico rubio salió del colegió y como era de suponerse, el efectivo que traía en la billetera ya no se encontraba ahí, era mas que obvio quien lo había tomado, así que se dispuso a caminar de regreso a casa, sabía perfectamente que un taxi no pasaría por ahí en ese momento si no era solicitado su servicio por teléfono y para terminar no tenia como hacer esa solicitud puesto que había perdido su celular el día anterior, así que para evitarse problemas mejor empezó con su larga caminata; un auto rojo que pasó en ese instante demasiado rápido, después de unos metros frena bruscamente y se detiene, echándose en reversa para estacionarse al lado de Naruto, el vidrio baja y se oye la voz de alguien conocido…

–Hey…pensé que ya te habías ido a tu casa – Se escucha desde adentro del automóvil

–No, hoy tuve clase de piano ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Naruto al ver de quien se trataba

Sasuke abre la puerta he invita al ojiazul a subir, ambos no hicieron comentario alguno en la corta distancia que habían recorrido; el chico azabache se veía algo molesto y el joven rubio un poco distraído, eso duro poco tiempo hasta que Naruto decide romper el silencio haciendo una pregunta –Y dígame sempai, ¿qué hacia ayer a esa hora también en el campus? –hablaba mientras miraba fijamente a ese par de ojos negros.

La expresión seria de Sasuke no cambio en nada y solo se dedica a contestar –Pues fácil, uno de los entrenadores del colegio quería hablar conmigo porque me negué a competir de nuevo para las nacionales este año, así que en la tarea de convencerme hizo que perdiera mis horas de entrenamiento, después de tanto hablar decidí decirle que lo pensaría, solo para que me dejara en paz, así que cuando salí de ahí supuse que podría entrenar aun, así que me dirigí a la alberca, mientras caminaba hacia allá, vi salir a los el equipo de futbol, me extraño que ellos estuvieran de ese lado del campus, así que mejor me apresure para descubrir lo que habían ido a hacer, no vi nada extraño, así que entre a cambiarme, cuando salí te mire en la orilla del pequeño trampolín y cuando te caíste, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, supuse que no sabias nadar porque inmediatamente te hundiste, traté de sacarte rápido pero ya habías tragado demasiada agua, logré arrastrarte hasta la orilla pero no reaccionabas así que tuve que brindarte primeros auxilios... – y volteó para observar la reacción del rubio, sin embargo se percató de que el no lo escuchaba, ya que su mirada estaba fija en la nada con la cara agachada, sus mejillas se tornaban un poco mas rosadas que de costumbre y su respiración agitada. Bajó un poco la velocidad del automóvil y estiró una de sus manos hasta la frente de Naruto para tomar su temperatura, cosa que al ojiazul lo tomó por sorpresa… el azabache se dio cuenta de que Naruto no se encontraba bien.

–Pero que... ¿que hace sempai? – dice el pequeño de cabellos dorados.

–Estás enfermo… sabías que no estabas bien y aun así ¿pretendías caminar? ¿acaso estás demente? –comentaba el joven de ojos negros en un tono muy serio.

–Yo… hee... no, es eso, además es solo un resfriado pequeño ya pas… – hablaba Naruto muy avergonzado por lo que su sempai le había dicho, antes de que Sasuke lo interrumpiera con un tono de voz alto.

–Tsk... ¡¿Porque siempre mientes…?! – Decía el chico de negros cabellos con el seño fruncido y el tono de voz alto – Nunca dices lo que de verdad te pasa, hoy no te presentaste a tu ensayo de piano, ni siquiera entraste a clases normales… ¿en donde estuviste? ¿además porque saliste tan tarde y porque cuando saliste no tomaste un taxi? –estaba tan lleno de ira e impotencia que no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirar al rubio sentado a su lado, no pensaba en lo que decía en ese momento ¿acaso el estaba preocupado por ese indefenso joven sentado a lado suyo? ¿Acaso sentía que debía protegerlo? Pero lo mas importante, ¿porque tenia de ser él…? al darse cuenta de lo que dijo empezó a calmarse y suavizo su tono de voz –Hable con un compañero tuyo, me dijo que te habías presentado al colegio, pero que no te veías bien, después habías salido con Hyuuga Neji del equipo de futbol pero ya no regresaste y que aun permanecías en la escuela ya que tus pertenecías aun estaban ahí, así que cuando fui a buscarlas ya no las encontré supuse que ya habías salido, subí de inmediato al auto y salí de la escuela con la esperanza de encontrarte aun… dime ¿que fue lo que paso…? ¿Confías en mi no? …O… ¿que no somos amigos? –

Naruto solo permaneció en silencio, algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al escuchar lo que decía el ojinegro quien permaneció serio en lo que restaba del camino

–Si quiere puede dejarme en la entrada del edificio sempai –Dijo el ojiazul sin mirar a su superior al percatarse de que habían llegado a su casa.

–Vaya… ¿hoy no me vas a invitar a tomar té? Que egoísta eres, y yo que venia con la esperanza de comer algunos biscochos como agradecimiento por haberte traído hasta tu casa – Dijo Sasuke con un tono algo desanimado acompañado de un suspiro de desaliento. El no lo hacia por esas razones, sabía que Naruto no estaba bien así que quería asegurarse de que llegara bien a casa.

El rubio estaba desconcertado ya que no pensaba que su sempai tomaría muy enserio la invitación que le había hecho la vez pasada, sin pensarlo mas se disculpó y lo invit a pasar de nuevo, luego le dijo como entrar al estacionamiento para que dejara el auto ahí, bajaron del auto y tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso en donde se encontraba el departamento del ojiazul.

– ¿Que piso es? –Preguntaba el azabache apartando un poco al rubio para que lo dejara mirar hasta adonde tendría que subir – ¿Esta tan alto?-

Al llegar al piso destino salieron del ascensor, el pasillo era muy tranquilo; Sasuke seguía de cerca al Uzumaki, le quitó su portafolios para ayudarlo un poco con su pesada carga, el también cargaba su mochila deportiva pero no le importo cargar un portafolios extra con tal de ayudarlo.

–oye ya caminamos demasiado, ¿hasta donde es? ¿Y porque no se oye mas ruido? ¿Que no tienes vecinos? - comenta el azabache mientras observaba a todas partes por ese largo pasillo sin dar con una puerta mas.

–Es aquí, pase sempai –dice mirando a Sasuke y dándole el paso a su invitado, el rubio camina hacia el fondo del departamento y contesta a la pregunta del azabache – No tengo vecinos porque en este piso este departamento es el único… no tengo mucho que ofrecerle sempai solo té y galletas ya que hoy no compre la cena en el camino pues usted me hizo el favor de traerme… –Pero antes de que termine es interrumpido por el ojinegro.

– ¿No crees que es un departamento demasiado grande solo para una persona? – Al hablar se dirige a la enorme ventana que da hacia el pequeño balcón protegido con vidrio, la abre y sale un poco – Entonces, pediré algo de comer a domicilio –mientras marca un numero en su celular.

–Por favor sempai, ¿podría alejarse de ese lugar? es demasiado alto y me pone nervioso – susurra Naruto mientras observa como Sasuke se ríe de él mientras dice –No puedo creer como alguien que le tiene tanto miedo a las alturas pudo haber comprado un departamento en un piso tan alto.

–No es decisión mía, mi tutor así lo quiso –decía un poco molesto al tiempo que daba media vuelta hacia la cocina.

–Esta bien, no es para que te enojes –Aseguró Sasuke mientras entraba y cerraba la ventana –Como sea, esperaré en la sala, sabes… es un departamento muy espacioso y muy lindo –y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala miraba a su alrededor

Por otro lado Naruto contestaba desde la cocina todos los cuestionamientos de su sempai y al mismo tiempo preparaba una charola con dos tazas de té, una tetera y un platón con galletas –Gracias sempai, como ya le dije anteriormente, mi tutor es el que se encarga de todos estos deta… -pero antes de que terminara sintió un gran mareo, sus piernas estaban débiles y la vista empezó a nublársele, intento agarrarse de algo pero lo único que jalo fue la charola que estaba en la cocina tirando todo su contenido cayendo al suelo.

Al escuchar el estrepitoso sonido proveniente de la cocina Sasuke se alarmo un poco –Oi ¿estás bien? ¿Naruto? –preguntó y al no tener respuesta alguna decidió ir a investigar, cuándo entro a la cocina observó al rubio en el suelo junto con algunas cosas rotas, de inmediato lo levanto y se percató que su ropa estaba húmeda, se dio cuenta de que la ropa del rubio había estado mojada tiempo atrás ya que en el incidente de ese momento el agua no lo había alcanzado.

El cuerpo del rubio estaba frio y su frente demasiado caliente, su respiración era mas agitada que lo que el azabache había sentido con anterioridad en el automóvil así que no dudó mas y decidió cambiarlo de ropa y meterlo de inmediato a la cama; se hacía tarde y el tenía que regresar a casa, era viernes y sabía que hoy como todos los días tendría que cenar junto con la "familia" aunque esa cena fuera una porquería, ya que nadie hablaba con nadie, solo se sentaban ahí juntos en un enorme comedor y si en algún momento llegan a hablar de algo siempre salían peleando; miró su reloj, faltaban poco para dar las 11 de la noche, así que entro a la habitación del ojiazul le coloco la mano en la frente y se percató de que el rubio no mejoraba, se quedó parado ahí un rato pensando en que debía hacer, tomó su celular y marco de nuevo.

Una hora después.

–Gracias por haber venido a estas horas doctor –Decía el azabache mientras estrechaba la mano de un hombre mayor con un maletín en mano que salía de la habitación del rubio.

–No es nada señor Uchiha, ya sabe que estoy para lo que necesite, si no me hubiera llamado su amigo estaría en problemas, su resfriado estaba avanzando demasiado rápido hubiera terminado mal, bueno le administre algunos antibióticos en el brazo, si hay algún problema no dudes en llamarme –decía el hombre mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

–Bien lo hare, sus honorarios serán depositados en el banco mañana temprano como siempre y recuerde, usted nunca estuvo aquí… hablando conmigo –sugería Sasuke con un tono amenazador y sosteniendo la puerta.

–Lo se no es necesario que me lo recuerde, con su permiso señor –Y el hombre se retiro

El Uchiha entró al departamento y se dirigió a la recamara del ojiazul ahí se sentó en uno de los extremos de la cama, tomó el control de la televisión y se dispuso a mirar un rato, no era muy aficionado a esta así que decidió apagarla, se levantó y tomó el teléfono que se encontraba a un lado de la cama en la mesita y marco rápidamente.

– ¿Madre?...si, soy Sasuke, escucha, no iré a casa hoy… tengo algo importante q hacer… –se quedo escuchando lo que decía su madre a través del teléfono y al mismo tiempo pensaba en alguna excusa para convencerla y no hiciera mas preguntas –¿Sasuke?...¿estas ahí?.... ¿Sasuke? –Preguntaba una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea –Si madre…es que yo… estoy con… una chica… –Decía mientras miraba a Naruto durmiendo –Si madre te veo luego –y colgó el teléfono, una extraña sensación corría por su cuerpo, se acercó para dejar el teléfono y aprovecho para acercarse un poco a la cara el rubio, casi sintió sus labios rozar con los del joven acostado en la cama, se detuvo un rato ahí para después separarse rápidamente –¿Pero que estoy haciendo?... que rayos me pasa, será mejor que haga otra cosa –y sentado ahí miro un libro junto al teléfono, lo tomo y se dispuso a leerlo mientras se sentaba a un costado del ojiazul recargando su cabeza en lo alto de la cama, así estuvo hasta que por fin el sueño lo venció…

* * *

No olviden dejar sus reviews! jiji


	3. Siempre Juntos

Hola! Jooo espero y no tengan inteciones de matarme por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capi pero… el mundo se me vino encima! Gomen gomen por la tardanza pero si se fijan en mi perfil sabrán el por qué de ella. Bueno, acá les dejo el capi tres jeje.

NOTA: debo informarles que a partir de este capi las cosas subirán de tonito así que el "rated" cambiará de T a M, pero para que no se me pierdan lo hare hasta el próximo capitulo nWn y también que el titulo, por ordenes de la autora ha cambiado, pero igual lo hare hasta la próxima entrega.

**Oda al amor y sufrimiento**

Capitulo 3: Siempre Juntos.

El día ha llegado y como es de esperarse los rayos del sol atraviesan las ventanas de ese enorme departamento dando en la cara de un joven de negros cabellos que yace durmiendo en la cama, al parecer no le es muy agradable este evento natural ya que se empieza a despertar de mal humor

–Me lleva, ¿que no cerré las malditas cortinas? –pensaba en esos instantes Sasuke mientras abría poco a poco los ojos, cuando al fin despertó se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba junto a él –pero que demo…!!! –y miraba a su alrededor –A sí, ya recuerdo ayer me quede en casa de Naruto – pensaba mientras en su cara se dibujaba una pequeña pero descarada sonrisa, ya que sus rostros daban frente a frente; el ojinegro miraba detenidamente la cara del rubio que dormía junto a él , se veía tan inocente e indefenso, paso una de sus manos por el rostro del ojiazul acariciando una de sus mejillas, mientras acercaba sus labios muy despacio, el roce de ambos fue muy pequeño casi imperceptible sin embargo para Sasuke fue algo inigualable. Se separó un poco y miro un rato al joven que aun permanecía dormido, después decidió levantarse de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo y salió de la habitación.

Al salir el azabache quiso echar un vistazo por el enorme departamento, observó que había una recamara de más, así como varias habitaciones, entre ellas el clóset y el baño, al fondo había un salón con enormes ventanas que tenían la mejor vista de la ciudad y en medio de ese lugar un piano negro y brillante. Sasuke se acercó y deslizó una de sus manos sobre la cubierta que tapaba las teclas, cerró los ojos y recordó aquellos días en los que él tocaba el piano, así que la levantó y se dispuso a tocar, en su cabeza sonaba una canción y sus manos hicieron lo demás…

El rubio que dormía en la habitación abría poco a poco los ojos, escuchaba a lo lejos una melodía de piano –Waaa!!! ¿qué sucedió?, auch… me duele el cuerpo. – se quejaba mientras intentaba incorporarse en la cama – Itaee!!! –pensaba mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo –Hee? Alguien está tocando el piano…pero… ¿quién? –No lo pensó dos veces y salió de la cama, su caminar era lento y silencioso, cuando llegó a donde se encontraba el piano miró que la persona que estaba sentada frente a ese enorme instrumento era su senpai. Se quedó fascinado por lo que sus oídos escuchaban, la fluidez con la que tocaba la melodía y el sentimiento de tristeza que transmitía con ella tocaban el corazón del pequeño ojiazul, el azabache no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de éste, hasta que terminó la melodía.

–Naruto…pero ¿que haces de pie?... no deberías… ¿estás bien te duele algo? –Preguntaba el azabache preocupado al ver al rubio parado frente a él a punto de romper en llanto.

–No… no me duele nada, senpai eso fue hermoso, pero ¿por qué esa canción es tan triste? –Decía con la voz quebrada mientras se acercaba más al piano – ¿Puede tocar algo diferente?

–Es triste porque así fue como me sentía cuando la toqué por primera vez –dice Sasuke mientras agacha la mirada y se hace un gran silencio, antes de que lo rompa pidiéndole una opinión al rubio –¿Y como qué quieres escuchar?

–Hee? Yo bueno…solo algo que no me haga llorar –Contestaba Naruto sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Entonces el pelinegro comienza con una melodía muy lenta que al tocarla le trae hermosos recuerdos que lo hacen sonreír mientras toca el piano, el rubio al escuchar la pieza queda impactado, ya que esa pieza solo la conocía él y una persona más pero era imposible que fuera su senpai, el ojinegro interrumpe la melodía de repente y mira al rubio.

–Lo lamento es todo lo que puedo interpretar para ti de esta pieza ya que está incompleta… -Decía el Uchiha mientras comienza a cerrar la cubierta de las teclas.

–Dónde… ¿Dónde escuchó esa canción?, dígame por favor senpai en ¡¡¡¿dónde?!!! –los ojos azules que miraban al azabache mostraban desesperación por saber la respuesta mientras con una mano evitaba que Sasuke cerrara por completo la cubierta. El ojinegro se sorprende al ver la reacción del Uzumaki, así que decide contarle la pequeña historia

–Eso es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo –Decía el pelinegro un poco molesto por la impertinencia del rubio.

–Se equívoca senpai!!! –Le decía a Sasuke mientras lo miraba fijamente.

–esa canción esta completa… si me permite –Entonces el azabache sorprendido se levanto de aquel asiento frente al piano y se quedo estático mientras observaba como Naruto ejecutaba esa canción hasta el final. El Uchiha no podía creerlo, eso era prácticamente imposible, el no podría ser aquella persona especial, la razón por la que había dejado de tocar hacía mucho tiempo atrás, la causa de sus tristezas.

–He mejorado bastante y tengo 16 ahora, entonces solo soy 2 años menor que tu… Sasuke –Decía el Uzumaki observando la reacción del ojinegro, ninguno de los dos imaginó encontrarse de nuevo. El silencio se hizo en la habitación, _"porque…porque tenían que encontrarse de nuevo_", el azabache no dejaba de hacerse preguntas pero no dudó mas y enseguida abrazó al rubio, mientras Naruto correspondía a este susurrándole al oído.

–Todo está bien estamos juntos de nuevo, como lo prometimos.

* –Flash back –*

Se ve a un pequeño metiéndose entre los arbustos, siempre le ha gustado entrar al extenso jardín de aquella casa que nadie ha habitado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hoy es diferente, al llegar al otro lado hay otra pequeña persona mirándolo fijamente con una pelota entre las manos.

–oye que haces aquí, esta no es tu casa, ¿estás perdido? –Preguntaba un pequeño de más o menos 6 años de edad de cabello negro y grandes ojos obscuros, mientras miraba desde arriba directamente a los ojos azules de un niño menor que él, tirado ahí en el piso al tratar de salir de los arbustos.

–Waaaa!!!! ¡¡¡¿Quién eres tú?!!!... –El rubio al ver al pequeño parado de frente a él lo había asustado y se incorporó de inmediato.

–¿mmm? Yo vivo aquí, ¿tu donde vives? ¿Estás perdido? –El pequeño azabache estaba curioso por saber más del niño que acababa de llegar directo a él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules como los del rubiecito ahí sentado en el pasto.

–No… yo vivo cerca, ¿esta es tu casa? … está muy linda tu pelota –Sonreía muy emocionado el ojiazul.

–¿Quieres jugar?...ven te daré galletas si juegas conmigo, por favor …¿Quieres conocer mi casa?, ¿Te gusta la música? -Y seguía preguntando el pequeño ojinegro mientras tomaba de la mano al rubio y lo dirigía hacia el interior de esa enorme casa…

Cuando llegó la tarde el rubio se despidió de su nuevo amigo, era hora de regresar ya que si no lo hacía estaría en serios problemas; el azabache lo acompañó hasta aquel lugar en el que se encontraron –Gracias por todo, y por jugar conmigo … mañana jugaremos de nuevo ni-chan –El pequeño ojiazul dijo adiós –Espera , promete que regresaras de nuevo ¿si?… por favor…promete que estaremos juntos siempre… –Decía el azabache mientras detenía al pequeñito tomándolo por una mano –Si, es una promesa ni-chan –asentía el rubio sonriendo tiernamente mientras se regresaba para darle un pequeño beso en los labios al joven Uchiha. Después emprendió el camino de regreso a casa mientras este miraba como desaparecería de nuevo entre aquellos arbustos por donde había salido. Los días pasaron pero el pequeño rubio no regresó, el pequeño Sasuke no entendía lo que había sucedido y pronto tuvo que partir de regreso a Japón, pues los negocios de su padre en Londres ya habían terminado.

* –Fin del flash back –*

Después de un rato de charla y explicaciones se quedaron en silencio, justo cuando el estomago del rubio reclamaba por falta de atención en su alimentación.

–jajaja…Al parecer alguien quiere de desayunar. Oh es verdad, ayer ya no comiste nada y me imagino que no probaste bocado desde el desayuno de ayer –comentaba el azabache soltando un suspiro –bueno como sea, la cena que pedí ayer está intacta, supongo que podemos desayunarla hoy. Ven conmigo – y sujetando por el brazo al Uzumaki fueron directo a la cocina, ya ahí ambos se dispusieron a desayunar.

–Por cierto Sasuke… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano y cómo entraste? –Preguntaba el rubio mientras miraba al ojinegro

–Hee? –el azabache se puso nervioso pues no sabía cómo contestar; recordó el roce de sus labios con los de Naruto, lo que hizo que se le subiera el color a la cara, pues no podía decirle al ojiazul que durmieron juntos –Bueno… es… ¿no te acuerdas?... ah… sí ayer me invitaste a tomar té, te dirigiste a la cocina y enseguida escuche un ruido, cuando vine estabas tirado en el piso, estabas frio y mojado así que tuve que cambiarte de ropa y llevarte a la cama ya que te encontrabas muy mal y después llame al doctor que te puso algunos antibióticos, usuratonkachi debiste decirme que estabas mal – hablaba el Uchiha aliviado de haber podido encontrar un pretexto para poder justificarse.

–Aaa… con razón me duele el brazo, en todo caso gracias por haberme cuidado, Sasuke –Al tiempo que le daba las gracias al ojinegro lo hacía con una gran sonrisa como de costumbre cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

El tiempo pasó rápido y la tarde no se hizo esperar, el azabache debía regresar a casa, entonces se despidió de Naruto y le recordó que el día lunes pasaría por él temprano para ir al colegio.

Ya en casa, Sasuke se dispuso a dormir, pues como de costumbre no había nadie más que los sirvientes de la casa y su hermano mayor que se encontraba en el despacho atendiendo algunos asuntos de negocios con un cliente. Ya en la cama el azabache solo daba vueltas y vueltas, no podía conciliar el sueño. Recordaba a cada instante el momento en el había tocado los labios de Naruto con los suyos, esa sensación no lo dejaba dormir, ¿que se supone debía hacer con eso que sentía por el rubio?, pero primero que nada, ¿cómo saber que era lo que sentía por él el ojiazul?, ¿acaso era atracción? No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

–No puedo pensar esas cosas, ambos somos hombres y… ¿porque él?, ahora que se que él y yo nos conocíamos desde antes yo solo puedo pensar que… es el destino… pero esto que siento por él, ¿qué es esto que siento por Naruto?...no lo sé, yo… yo…

Sonido de teléfono a lo lejos. Se distingue una mano que lo alcanza y descuelga el aparato –diga… ¿Sasuke?, ¿qué haces tan tarde…? Si, permíteme voy a abrir –inmediatamente se levanta un rubio de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta –pero Sasuke, ¿qué haces a estas ho…? mn –El azabache que se encontraba del otro lado de la entrada del departamento, al ver al rubio solo pudo besarlo. Entró en él y cerró la puerta sin dejar de besar al ojiazul, cuando termino de besarlo el rubio no sabía que decir, estaba impactado nunca pensó que el azabache haría algo así.

–Naruto yo…se que lo que voy decirte va a sonar extraño, pero no importa ya no puedo más, solo quiero decirte que TE AMO, desde que te conocí en la piscina sin saber quien eras, yo…

Sasuke fue silenciado por Naruto al ponerle uno de sus dedos en los labios para que pudiera escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle –Shh… lo sé, yo también te amo Sasuke. Desde que me salvaste no sabía cómo decírtelo, por eso me daba vergüenza hacértelo saber. Bueno y ahora que sabes que correspondo a tus sentimientos, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo? –Hablaba muy bajito mientras se acercaba muy sensual a la boca del azabache. Sasuke no dudó ni un poco, tomó fuertemente a Naruto por la cintura y pegó más su cuerpo al suyo mientras se fundían en un enorme beso lleno de pasión, poco a poco se dirigieron a la habitación del Uzumaki, al llegar ahí, el Uchiha comenzó a pasar una de sus manos bajo las ropas que cubrían ese delicado cuerpo color durazno mientras Naruto se aferraba más fuerte al cuello de Sasuke; el rubio se separó un poco para recuperar la respiración, su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento podría salírsele del pecho, miró fijamente a ese chico de negros cabellos mientras su respiración se volvía a agitar al sentir como una de las suaves y cálidas manos de ese joven empezaba a bajar hasta llegar a su miembro.

–Ahhh…Sasuke, espera….Ahhh –No podía hablar demasiado ya que esa mano empezaba a masajear su sexo haciendo que el rubio comenzara a ponerse duro.

El azabache llevó hasta la cama al rubio tumbándole en ella, sacó la mano de los pantaloncillos del ojiazul y empezó a besarle el cuello de forma salvaje dejándole pequeñas marcas moradas en algunas áreas, el rubio empezaba a dejar salir pequeños gemidos que hacían que el Uchiha se prendiera aun más y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, muy despacio mientras hacía un pequeño camino de saliva con la lengua por todo el abdomen del Uzumaki, quien sólo podía repetir el nombre de aquel hombre que lo estaba haciendo sentir tanto placer –ahh..Sasuke…Sasuke –pronto el ojinegro comenzó a morder los rozados pezones de su amante quien ahora gemía con más fuerza. El azabache se deshizo de las prendas que impedían tener contacto directo con la piel de su dorado amante, sabía que era hora de poner más atención a ciertas partes que serían cruciales para el gran momento, así que se dispuso a bajar hasta llegar al sexo de su amado, lo tomó entre sus manos y se dedico a lamerlo primero para después comenzar a besarlo, el contacto de ambos cuerpos desnudos hacían que los dos se estremecieran al sentir la calidez del otro. Naruto no podía contener mas tanto placer que pronto haría explosión dentro de él –ahhhh… Sasuke…esperaaahh…yo voy a …-Decía colocándose una mano en la boca para no dejar escapar el enorme gritillo que provocaba el flujo de placer que recorría todo su cuerpo antes de llegar al orgasmo, el azabache se alejo un poco mientras observaba como su rubio llegaba al tan esperado final mojando una de sus manos por ese blanco liquido que había salido del interior del ojiazul. Sasuke fue hacia la boca del ojiazul para tranquilizarlo un poco dándole un gran beso, sentía como sus lenguas calientes jugueteaban una con la otra, y no podía resistir mas –Naruto sé que esto va a ser un poco doloroso pero es necesario, ¿ok? –chupó dos de sus dedos los cuales coloco cerca de la entrada del rubio e introdujo solo uno, el rubio hizo un gesto de dolor pero no hizo más ruido al respecto, el azabache comenzó a moverlo muy suavemente para que su amor no sintiera más dolor, después con la otra mano empezó a masajear de nuevo el sexo del ojiazul para distraerlo, entonces se dispuso a meter el segundo –AHH!!...duele…sa..sasuke –Se comenzaba a quejar aun más fuerte por la extraña invasión percibida en ese instante, el dolor hacía que Naruto comenzara a contraerse, Sasuke sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada, así que con un dulce tono de voz le insinuó –Espera pequeño usuratonkachi no tengas miedo, solo relájate, sabes que te amo –mientras lamia lujuriosamente la mano que daba masaje al sexo de su amante, al escuchar el rubio esas palabras y mirar la escena tan lascivia se dejó llevar al ritmo que su amado le imponía, el azabache comenzó a mover sus dedos de nuevo, suave al comenzar y aumentando el ritmo para preparar a su amante.

–Ahhh… Sasuke…Basta!!! no más con los dedos. Hazme tuyo, por favor ahhh… Sasuke ponlo dentro, te deseo Sasuke… ahhhh te deseo… no aguanto más, ahhhh –Decía el rubio mientras le sostenía la mano al azabache, y lo miraba con sensualidad –sé que tu también lo deseas por favor hazlo…

–Estas poniendo una cara muy erótica mi pequeño kitsune, como desees –se dispuso a sacar sus dedos, tomó ambas piernas del rubio y las subió a sus hombros –Ahora si quieres aférrate a mi cuello, esto va a doler –El rubio sin pensarlo más tomo el cuello del azabache con sus manos mientras lo besaba profundamente.

El ojinegro empezó a introducir su pene en la entrada de Naruto –AHHH!!!...Duele Sasuke… ahhh no puedo…no puedo mas Sasuke, es muy grande, ahhhh – El rubio que al sentir la penetración de del azabache se había separado de los labios de este por el dolor que sentía dejando escapar un par de lagrimas de sus ojos que recorrieron sus mejillas

–tch…Eres tan estrecho –El Uchiha también hacía un gesto de dolor al penetrar al ojiazul tan despacio, sabía que Naruto también sentía lo mismo que él, tomo fuertemente las caderas del rubio y de una sola envestida penetró por completo a su amante –AHHH!!!...Sasuke! - gritaba con más fuerza el menor mientras arqueaba su espalda por el dolor que había sido muy fuerte e inesperado. El azabache permaneció así un momento para poder besar a su uke y acostumbrarse a él. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse dentro de su amante así el dolor que ambos habían sentido comenzaba a transformarse en placer, un placer inmenso que hacía que ambos se olvidaran de sí mismos, del pasado, del presente, de todo, comenzando a llegar al clímax total. Naruto empezaba a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Sasuke entraba en él, haciendo más profundas las penetraciones. El azabache no aguantaría más tiempo con ese ritmo –Na…Naruto…ya…no puedo –decía mientras en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de gran éxtasis –Hazlo dentro… termina dentro…quiero ser totalmente tuyo…ahh…solo tuyo Sasuke… Ahhh!! –sus respiraciones eran más agitadas que nunca, sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo, y las envestidas de Sasuke más fuertes y salvajes; el ritmo aumentaba cada vez más, sus respiraciones eran más agitadas y los gemidos de ambos más altos. Pronto un hormigueo recorrió la espalda de los dos y el líquido de sus cuerpos se derramó sobre ellos, el ojinegro se desvaneció sobre el pecho del rubio mientras escuchaba su corazón que latía al mismo ritmo que el de Naruto, quien le acariciaba la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con esos mechones negros. Y así estuvieron por un tiempo hasta tranquilizarse un poco, Sasuke se levantó para alcanzar los labios del ojiazul a quien besó con ternura; el rubio se veía tan provocativo ahí tumbado entre esas sábanas blancas, aun estaba sonrojado y agitado por la actividad de sus cuerpos, con una voz muy melosa le susurraba al azabache que lo hiciera suyo otra vez, que lo tomara de nuevo, que lo deseaba tanto… mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho y espalda de su seme, acariciando cada uno de sus puntos débiles y dando masajes a su sexo. Esas escenas hacían que Sasuke se pusiera duro de nuevo, tanta sensualidad no podía pasar desapercibida; tomó a Naruto y de un solo movimiento lo giró para comenzar de nuevo. Deslizaba con lujuria ambas manos por la espalda desnuda de ese kitsune mientras éste comenzaba a gemir de nuevo acercando su trasero al sexo del ojinegro y comenzando a mover sus caderas de esa manera tan provocativa. Sasuke se disponía a penetrar al rubio por segunda vez cuando Naruto dijo algo que no pudo escuchar, así que se acerco para tratar de entender lo que decía….

* * *

Continuará…

Notas/autora (Tzusuky): Bueno aquí termina el tercer cap. Esperen los próximos, esto ya se empezará a poner mejor. Bueno espero no tardar tanto con las entregas y Gomen de nuevo... si quieren saber en qué canciones me inspiré, les recomiendo koi no jouke-strawberry panic bajense todo el OST está padrísimo y también Revolutionary Girl Utena - Hikari Sasu Niwa están lindísimas, en este orden es como aparecen en el fic jejeje es bueno Sasuke... bueno cuídense y gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Notas/Meani: Bueno, como les había comentado al principio, a partir del próximo capitulo **la categoría de este fic pasará de **_**"T" **_**a **_**"M"**_. Lo vuelvo a recalcar para que no se pierdan al momento de buscarlo jeje.

Y otra cosa, sé que he tardado casi medio año en subir solo un capi pero (si ven mi perfil se darán cuenta porqué) trataré de subir uno por mes, y ya tengo planeo como hacerle porque he de comentarles que para poder subir uno primero tengo que revisar la ortografía y ciertos errores, y aun así se me pasan muchos por alto XD es que… los capis son largos y se necesita de paciencia, una hora, y una compu (la cual no tengo) para poderlo hacer *suspira* pero bueno.

Y ya saben, si gustan dejarle algún comentario a la autora (Vanessa) pueden hacerlo a través de mi. Dejar un review no cuesta mucho, solo denle click acá abajito jijiji.

Oh! One-sama! Sabes que te adoro mucho! Y muchas gracias nuevamente por dejarme publicar tu historia aquí.


End file.
